


Resting

by flickawhip



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fireworks 2016 fic.</p><p>prompt was; peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resting

Cordelia is restful when she can spend time with Misty, despite her unsure steps, and the fact she can see nothing, she is at peace here, with Misty. Things can trouble her but she always finds grace in Misty’s care. 

Misty guides her now, with voice alone, speaking softly, barely breaking the peace. Cordelia knows when she finds the bed, Misty is always careful to guide her close but stop her before she can hurt herself. Misty is always naked when she comes to Misty’s bed, but then she’s never challenged it. Misty seems to like to watch her undress and, even when she is oddly fearful, she is able to rest here, peacefully. 

She settles now at Misty’s side, enjoying the peace as they tangle together, Misty’s lips and hands work as one, her kiss light even as her hands skim up and down, one teasing at Cordelia’s breasts until she is breathless, the other feather-light but sure between her thighs. 

She knows she breaks the peace when she comes undone, but then the peace folds back around them as Misty settles beside her, curled closer. She will rest, then take her turn, but they will both enjoy the peace they can melt into together.


End file.
